


Moving

by Mauisse Flowers (Mauisse_Flowers)



Series: Not-So-Avenger Phoibe [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Steve has some mean puppy eyes, his look of disappointment simply KILLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse%20Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Luna move with help from a friend.  Lucy's also talked into meeting Bucky and the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving

Okay. Quitting the FBI wasn't ideal, but Lucy couldn't handle them when they were catching onto her being an alien. So she resigned, handed in her resignation with mind altering cupcakes for the staff, saying she was returning to college to get a bachelors degree in English and become a teacher. Once one cupcake was eaten it would spread throughout the building and people and eat up all information of her ever being there. Covered up her tracks beautifully, she thought.

That was a two days ago, and Luna tagged along. They already missed Dave and Ramero.

Now they were carrying boxes up to their new apartment in upper Manhattan, money taken from the Moon treasury and converted to American money helping to pay for the apartment. Lucy honestly had taken all of the furniture and silverware needed from the Moon and placed them in the apartment, and painted the walls in reminisce, just to cut back on expenses for household items.

Using her hip, Lucy pressed the up button for the elevator, both waiting patiently for the metal box to reach them. Aloud, Luna hummed to herself the theme to Pandora Hearts, watching the numbers calmly.

"Well, this is a surprise."

Both turned their heads, looking up at Steve who was watching in honest curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked of him, frowning lightly.

"Seeing a friend." He replied, brow furrowing at the four boxes she was holding. They looked pretty heavy. "Would you like some help?"

"Hell yes," Lucy told him, handing the boxes off to Steve. For a moment, he was shocked by the weight. She smiled at him, taking one of the two Luna had. "You have just become slave labor." She informed him with a grin, turning back around. "We're on the third floor at C10."

Over the next hour, the three carried boxes up, unpacked and put away items. Steve helped rearrange the living room, the guest room and bedrooms, and fold blankets for the hall closet and swear him to secrecy on them leaving the FBI. When asked, Lucy stated it was snoopy idiots and invisibility.

"I might also be going back to school." Lucy added with a shrug as she pulled out two beers, passing one to the personification of the American Dream. Luna was having tea. "I've already got a few other degrees from Universe hopping, so I decided to get one here, too. Wouldn't really hurt and could pass the time."

"About your Universe 'hopping,'" Steve began, unsure of how to ask. It was an odd thing, knowing a pair of Inter-universal aliens and asking questions about things they might know. "Are you thinking of…"

He wasn't sure how to ask if she was planning to skip town anytime soon. Lucy seemed to understand though, her grin saying all. Luna was oddly quiet, watching them silently. "Y'know, if you liked me so much, you could say so. I'm not thinking of it anytime soon, but I might have to. I usually end up involved in the others, so I hop to avoid fucking anything up further. If you drag me in anything relating to the Avengers, I might have to. But only might."

He rose a brow. Interesting. "Why might?"

Her smile was so soft and favorable. "I like it here, more than I really should." Then she had a ham-handed segue into another topic, clearly avoiding the topic further. With how much he owed her, it's the least he could do to ignore that. "So how is Bucky coming along?"

Giving a shrug similar to her own, his smile gave everything away. "He's getting better. Like you said, Bucky ain't the same guy I knew, but we're getting past it, rebuilding our friendship best we can. He struggles sometimes, regresses and has nightmares even, and won't interact with us for days unless me, Thor or Darcy, this real nice dame who's Dr. Foster's intern, drag him out." Rubbing the back of his neck, Steve looked at Lucy through his lashes. "He also wants to meet the woman who pointed me straight to him."

Lucy hopped up on her island counter, looking contemplative as she nursed her beer. "Well, if he promises not to get pissed at me for telling you or something along those lines, I'm fine with meeting him. I don't need recovering, upset assassins on my ass."

"Bucky's not angry, just curious." Steve explained, a little flushed at her language. He really shouldn't be, but she could be so blunt sometimes. It had to be a trait. He recalled something in the midst of his thoughts. "Sam's also had a bit of trouble keeping you a secret. I've gotten used to leaving you out of conversations. You should meet the team. You've already met Natasha and Clint, so–"

"Nooooope!" She shook her head, hair swaying. Her accent was skipping around, going from Lunarian to British to American before circling back. "Not ever, not in this life time. I don't need that on my plate, okay? And I might get talked into helping you guys. I haven't shot my bow in almost twenty years. That bomb was just luck. Absolutely useless in a fight, I am."

"They won't do anything like that, okay?" Steve cajoled. "They'll love you, Lucy. You're nice, and you'll fit in well with us misfits. You won't have to help us."

"Fitting in is helping, Steve," Lucy sighed. "Indirect helping,"

"Lucy…" He gave her a disappointed look, as if she hadn't done the dishes like her mother had asked. It looked just like her brother's. It made her want to flinch. Then he got this pouty eyed gaze like Usagi's and she just gave up, throwing up a hand, chugging her beer.

"Oh, fine! I will! How about next Monday, eh? That good enough?"

He smiled like a satisfied dog. "Wonderful," he informed her, standing. "I'll give you more details later, Lucy."

She saw him out the door, scowling at his retreating backside angrily. He went up a couple floors to see Peggy, which completely dissipated her anger. She sighed sadly, going back inside her apartment. The lock gave a click as she turned it, wondering why she'd unpacked if she was going to be moving again soon.


End file.
